Charms
by Kittehkat432
Summary: "If you walk out that door now, don't ever expect me to open it for you again" Chloe said the words with force and honestly, a lot of anger "I promise you that"


I am Chloe, Uniter  
>I wonder If I will make it<br>I hear All this doubt from my people  
>I see defeat<br>I want To win

I am Chloe, Uniter

I pretend I am strong  
>I feel helpless<br>I touch their hearts  
>I worry if I will die<br>I cry for myself  
>I am Chloe, Uniter<p>

I understand I have followers  
>I say We will make it<br>I dream We will make it  
>I try to make it<br>I hope we make it  
>I am Chloe King, The Uniter<p>

She sat straight with eyes narrowed looking at him as he spoke, Mr. Yeetz was one of the most boring people on planet earth and if she had an option she would use her mai powers to stratch up his face and get him out of the classroom. The class was small, 15 people total all who happened to be the kids she grew up with in grade school, all of which had the same mutal feelings. Chloe had recently climbed the popularity scall with amazing speed, and not because she had been hanging out with Alek or Jasmine. No, it was because she had started to be more open to people and share her ideas, which were the ideas of the entire Junior population. "Hey, Chloe!" Ryan Carter whispered, and Chloe turned. He passed her a note that read:

_We should go get coffee soon? You up for it?_

_- Ryan_

Chloe turned and nodded to him, he smiled as she folded it and put the note in her pocket. Ryan was one of those football players that had nice golden brown hair and worked out all the time. It couldn't hurt could it? He was just a friend. At least it was not Brian, and since it was not Brian, Alek could not freak out about it. It's not like he had to know in the first place, Mr. Yeetz continued to go on and on about atoms. Chloe blinked, trying to fight off sleep that was coming out of no where.

She looked at her new watch that Greg had gotten her for her seventeenth birthday, yes she had another birthday and she hadn't died yet. Knock on wood, please. Greg was like her brother, he was a senior that played basketball with Alek. Alek didn't know where the watch came from because she didn't wear it when she was around him, until today because she had forgotten to take it off after work, and since training was cancelled last night she hadn't removed it.

The bell was the sign that Chloe had spent her full eight hours in school, and now she had a hint of free time. Ryan walked her out of the class as they laughed and giggled. He was being really funny today "Did you see the look on his face when Johnathan asked him where babies came from?" Chloe asked, barely getting it out.

"Yeah, that was classic! 'You see when a man and a woman love each other very much...'" He laid back against someone elses locker as Chloe put her books up "So how about that Coffee, King?" Chloe looked down at her feet, blushing but also checking the time.

"I think we can squeeze it in" They walked out of the school together, laughing about something else. Ryan casually put his arm around Chloe's shoulders like he always did. They didn't get out of the school all the way, they were on the concrete steps when Chloe spotted Alek and Jasmine looking at her, watching her every move. "I'll meet you there" Chloe said and went to her Kia, she took in a deep breath and started it backing up recklessly and speeding off out of the school parking lot. Her phone was getting blown up, "Hello" She answered Alek's sixth call. "What's wrong?" She turned up her radio volume so she couldn't hear him yelling at her. "Alright, thanks mom bye" She hung up on him and turned the radio up louder.

_"This sh-t was all I knew, you and me only, and I did it all for you, still you were lonely, we coulda worked it out,_  
><em>uhh, but i guess things change, its funny how someone elses success brings pain, when ya no longer involved that person has it all, and you just stuck standing there,<em>  
><em>But, Im gonna need you to say something baby, say something baby, say something baby, Im gonna need you to say something baby, say something baby, say something baby"<em>

She tried to get out of her car, but Alek was holding the door shut. "You aren't seriously going on a date right now?" He asked with disbelief in his voice, Chloe saw Ryan driving up so she pushed at the door until Alek let her out.

"Hey, Alek" Ryan was one of those kind people, so when he asked Alek to join them Chloe was not surprised.

"I'd love to" Alek smirked at her, they walked in and Jasmine was ordering. Chloe rolled her eyes, she saw Paul and Amy in the back of the store, Amy and Chloe had had a big fight a few weeks ago and Amy hadn't talked to her since. Alek noticed her small frown as she looked over at them, and nudged her. "Chin up" He said, she liked how he said that even though he was ticked at her for grabbing coffee.

They all took their seats, Jasmine by Ryan and Alek by Chloe. Chloe and Ryan across from each other, Chloe's phone started ringing in the tune of 'Moves like a Jagger', her eyes went around the table before she answered it. "Hey" She said to her friend Charleston, "No, we're at the coffee shop. Ryan, Jasmine and Alek...Yeah, Girl... You can stay the night if you want...alright I'll see you then" She knew that Amy was listening in on her conversation but she suddenly felt better.

"So, Chloe I know how Greg got you that watch for your birthday..." Ryan trailed off, he was grinning from ear to ear but Alek had a different expression on his face. "I got you something" He pulled out a charm bracelet that had charms to things she liked to do, she realized how much Ryan knew about her "I'm not a stalker, but when I was at your house I noticed how you had those old charm bracelets"

"That's really nice" Chloe smiled at him, and thanked him. He helped her put on and Chloe's phone started to ring again, this time it was a text message from Alek.

_Flattered? I did a good job picking it out didn't I?_

Chloe looked back and forth between Ryan, who was giving her that look full of pride and Alek who was smirking because he had succesfully shocked her and made Ryan look like a fool in one text. "I have to go to work now, I'll see you tomorrow Ryan"

"I'll see you tonight Chlo" Alek called over his shoulder, winking at Chloe. She just kept walking towards the shop without another word, her cheeks were bright red and the charm bracelet jingled on her wrist like a cat, she looked down and rolled her eyes once more. A small silver bell was on the bracelet, a proud lion, and a tiny black diamond cat. She knew who had paid for the bracelet as well, Alek. She had one major question, why hadn't he just given it to her himself? It was beautiful and all about Chloe including those three annoying and ironic charms, She watched as Amy left and Paul joined up with Chloe. She felt bad for Paul who had been stuck in the middle once more. He pointed to the bracelet "That was really nice of him" He commented, he was frowning though. "I'm supposed to come over here and tell you, you're a no good whore but I know good and well that you would scratch my eyes out for that..."

"I feel like a no good whore" Chloe mumbled as she looked at the charm bracelet.


End file.
